Amazon Magic
by bellspirit
Summary: Momomonkey This is my made up Sequal to Twilight. Weird things are happening to Ruby and Julianne and her friends, I wonder why? PS Zaphrina's coven is in this fanfic. By the way, I think the Story is very good. Zaphrina's coven won't come up until ch. 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Momomonkey**

**Hey, momo here! This is like my own novels, but with some of the same charactors. I am like a major twilight freak! Since I don't have a bio, nows your chance to look at mine on the bottom of this page. You can review me a question, and I will answer it on the next chaptor. By the way, this chapter is very long. At first it was the originall four chaptors, but my sister urged me to make it one chaptor. Please Review! Do something! You can even flame me! by the way, you can review for free, so have fun!**

LINE BREAKOR

I stared at the new house we were moving to. It had been my fathers ancestors', but now it was ours, my mothers, my sister's, and mine. I remembered the day when I ran over to my mom's room, and found my dad, on the floor, dead. There was a bullet in his head. I called mom right away, and she came in she collapsed on the floor. My dad's funeral was yesterday, and one of his wishes were to take his ancestors' house in this peaceful city in Brazil. It was an ancient city with many people living there. They had learned to speak English a long time ago. The house looked like a tropical hut with 5 stories. Of course, the village was near the edge of the Amazon.

The house was also cabin looking. There were tropical vines crawling up and down the walls. It held spiny, red and green exotic plants. The carriage stopped. It hurt that right after my father died, we got to live so far away from New York. In a beautiful house deep in the green, leafy Amazon. I felt a shiver creep slowly down my spine as I saw that a woman in what was supposed to be work close, but was a cloth wrapped around her body in a fancy dress, and tight fitting pants. She had wooden flip-flops, decorated with many types of leaves. She had a leash tied to a wild cat. I shivered again. It was her _pet._

"Welcome to Amazon Vililaja!" She welcomed in a friendly accented voice. Her dark brown hair shimmered in the wind. Her dark brown eyes came into focus.

"I heard you are from the Denjija's family?" She barely made out the words. Her cat eyed us. It's yellow eyes flashed.

"Umm, no. We are the Yenta's, from Buffalo, New York." My mother said coldly. The woman's face remained in a perfect smile.

"Oh, of course. We have another family moving in soon, too. I might easily get mixed up. Please forgive me if I do," She said, bowing, "This is the Yenta's Manor. Of course, you may have it without price. It is originally yours." She opened the door. The inside was so ancient, so beautiful, my jaw almost fell off.

"Of course, this wouldn't be necessary. We are only here because of the Yenta's will," My mom said. Then she mouthed WOW!

"I will not get used to this. But we will do what we can." My sister walked in and sat in an old fashioned couch.

"How many rooms are there?" She asked. "Julianne," My mother warned.

"Oh, oh! There are exactly…" The cat purred 7 times. She nodded slightly, without much notice from us. I just decided to call her crazy.

"There are 7 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 recreation rooms, 1 living room, 1 family room, 1 dining room, and 2 utility closets." The cat purred once more, slightly growling. "Oh, and a theater." She nodded as she talked.

"Were there even such things as these rooms back then?" I asked. "Yes, and your ancestor's wanted to build a palace, but stopped at the first 19 rooms, and shaped it as a mansion. It was like a palace compared to what we have here in Brazil," She explained. I tried to memorize the knowledge. My silver blond hair went stale because the door closed. The door slammed.

"Oh!" My sister cried. The woman just laughed.

"You just can't believe the wind we have in the Amazon. Enough to shut a door closed after a bit, eh?" She laughed. Her dark brown hair looked different now that it was down. Her eyes seemed to be red for a moment, then it was brown again.

"Come around to the Hall when you…" She looked down at her large cat. It's eyes flashed, "settle." She walked out the door. The door shut immediately. I went up to search around for a room, dragging my purple suitcases and backpacks after me. The large ancient walls looked old, millions of years old. I climbed the barely shaped stairs. They twisted and turned, until it came up to another hallway. It was quite wide, it went on for a while. I checked each room to see if it finally found one when she came across an ivy room. Painted with berry juice… probably. There was a was a bedroom. She short bed. Not designed, but it reminded me of the Chinese beds.

It was green and close to the ground. It had white bed spread, with pillows filled with chicken feathers. There were exotic and domestic paintings on the wall. Painted with white paint, matching the bed. There was a shelf place in front of the bed, and a nightstand next to my bed. A whole bunch of shelves on the other side. There was a dresser, and a closet. Last but not least, there was a chest. It looked ancient, like the ones you see in movies. Except decorated in Red, Yellow, blue, and purple. I place the T.V. I bought in one of the stores earlier. I'd thought that they would have changed it since it was made. I was wrong. Nothing new was here at all.

The door popped open, and Julianne popped her head in. "Oh pooh," She cried when she saw me there. She closed the door, and I could hear the floor creak behind her tiny shuffles. I guessed that she started late, and was searching for rooms. I laughed silently. That is what happens when you don't come and get it. I looked out the window, and saw a beautiful view. I could see at least 5 different birds. A monkey leapt by. She decided to unpack. She wanted to explore the small village after seeing the woman again. It took about a half an hour, but it was worth it. She had time to explore the rest of the house.

She wanted to start by the first floor. Than there was a mysterious note on the counter. I opened the brownish paper and read,

Ruby,

I know that you want to explore the manor. You may, but I must warn you. There are legends that the Yenta's built rooms that no one knows about. If you happen to come across something, tell me in the Village Hall.

-Dentishi

I thought about the note for a second. And just shrugged it off. Dentishi must have left it here when we broke apart to unpack. I thought about the legends, and knew that some of them might be true. I hoped nothing bad would happen. I shivered. I have a habit to shiver. It just comes to me.

"I'd better start down this hall," I said to myself. Looking down the hall. Everything was so lit up because there was windows and put in lights everywhere. I walked down, checking all the doors. Finally, when I searched the 7th room, I saw an unnoticeable door behind the counter. The counter was loose, so I shoved it to the side. Just as the door creaked open, A pair of hazel eyes and dirty blond hair, opposite of mine, peeked in.

"What are you doing!?" Julianne almost shrieked. I quickly smiled. "Exploring, want to help me?" I said, jerking my head towards the door. Her eyes finally noticed the door. She mouthed out, "Okay…" She excitedly walked over to the door. Shorter by about a half a year, she shouted, "I am heading first, because It is so narrow, we have to go in a line!" She obviously wasn't thinking straight. I just shrugged. "Anything fine with you," I suggested. She smiled. We soon discovered there were windows here too, it was just slightly underground. There were 3 rooms in this hallway.

"This door first," I said, pointing at the one straight ahead. I opened the door, and found a room with statues, old shrunken candles, and ancient knickknacks. It looked like a praying room. Or made for meditation. Than I noticed the table, it had a blue cloth over it. There was a crystal ball set in the middle of it. It shone brightly in the light, almost shocking me.

"Moving on…" Julianne urged. I shut the door. And opened the one left of it. It was another bedroom, made for couples. It looked romantic, and I knew that this must've been made for a Yenta couple back then. I shut the door, and opened the third one. It led outside, to a garden. I noticed a giant wildcat growling at us. It's red eyes flashed. It pounced at us, teeth bared, but we quickly shut the door.

"We know everything now," Julianne started to shiver, "Lets get out of this place, before the lion breaks the door open." We heard a thud. We ran quickly down the hall, opened the door, and went to the room with the boxes and counters. We shut the door and locked it. He both looked at each other, started laughing.

"That felt so thrilling! So fun! I just wonder what the lion is doing In the garden," Julianne asked.

"Well duh!" She looked at me shocked. "It was outside! The lion can easily leap over a fence," I explained to her. She let out a long, "Ohh," Than we could hear Mother's shouting in the front room.

"Guys, we are leaving for the Village Hall!" She warned. I smiled at her, than ran to Mom. The walk took about 2 minutes. I passed some plants, huts, and then there were shops. We saw the Hall, and we hurried in.

The Hall was like a café. Many people of the village were eating lunch. Some were just talking, and some were making games inside. We looked around until we spot Dentishi, with her Cat. Lots of other people had weird pets. Some had wolves, one had a parakeet. Some also had cats. But Dentishi's was the most feline, petite looking cat of them all. It was immediately attracted to me. It started sniffing, than it gently rubbed against my leg. I gave it a quick pet.

"I will get us some lunch," Mom said, taking out her wallet. She had exchanged her money for South American money. She gently walked up to the counter, making light tapping sounds with her shoes. I looked at Dentishi, who was already staring at Julianne and me.

"So, did you girls find anything?" She asked. We told her about how I found a hidden door behind the counter, and how Julianne popped up, insisting to come along. About the crystal ball room, and the couple's room, and about the lion in the hidden garden. They told all the details, as if it were happening right now.

Then Mom got back, with a bunch of food. I took the dish I thought was most appetizing. Only when I started eating my food did I notice how exhaustingly hungry I was. I even asked for desert. The food was very refreshing. It had a whole bunch of different fruits. When they made things like sandwiches, hamburgers, chicken, ect., it tasted so fresh, probably because it was.

After a while, mom started complaining about how hungry I was.

"My dear!" She had shouted, "What has the trip impacted on you? You look like a hungry pig in the winter months! I hope this food is good enough for you until School starts. I am starting my Job tomorrow, and you'd better not rob me of my food!" She shouted. Mom had already told us about her job. She was a farm helper, and helps with the animals, and the plants. She gets paid 5.00 per half day. We needed to get the money so we wouldn't run out of it when we wanted to buy or eat something.

That night, she had a dream that school was a giant tower. The teachers were mean, the hallways never ended. Then when you finally got to class, the teachers would whip your face with a ruler because you were late for class. They gave us quizzed about things they never taught us, and lunch was nothing but gross, moving liquid. When she finally opened her eyes to realize it was a dream, it was already time for school.

School wasn't so far away from the house. So I took m y backpack, grabbed my lunch, and ate breakfast on my way there at the ever so big café. I saw some other people going to school there too. She and Julianne sat next to different people. Julianne sat next to a group more of her age. Her age was about 13 ½. I was only in the fifth grade. I sat to a lot of people who looked around fourth threw 6 grade. They all looked friendly, except for some, who sat around some girl With golden hair. Red glasses, and an eerie smile that gave me the shivers. The girl next to e had not much for breakfast.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked her. She looked up and smiled.

"Oh, not much. My mum went overboard last night and gave me too much. Now I am still full. But my mum suggested I ate some, anyway," she said, looking at her partly eaten plate. Than she looked up again.

"My name is Terina. I am from London. Lots of people move around brazil. Even bad people." She said looking at the eerie girl over at the other side of the table, "_That's _Denisha. She is from Brazil. It is just that her family is from New Mexico." She glared at her for a while.

"Lots of people don't like her, and some follow her around like its their life or nothing. And some are bad, like her, I really hate the way she smiles," She changed the subject quickly, "So what is your name?" I glanced b back t her. And I smiled and said,

"I'm Ruby Yenta. My father's ancestors were wealthy here…" I paused, thinking about what to say next.

"But he died, and one of his tradition wills were to let us move into this house," I started to cry a bit. She asked me if I was ok. I said I was fine, but she kept patting my back. Soon people were staring at me. I blushed, and suddenly saw Denisha glare at me. I knew she wouldn't like me, for no reason at all! I silently whispered to Terina. "I think she want's to hurt me." I unnoticeably pointed at Denisha, who stopped glaring at me, and talked with her friends.

"We should get to school, you want walk with me?" I nodded, and we both left to go out the café door. School was in plain sight. It just took about a half-a-mile to get there. We talked about what school was like. It was her 4th year, she had only started in first grade in the Amazon Elementary School.

"School is like any other school. Except we get to do extra chores!" She said it excitedly. I stared at her like she was crazy. Than she talked again to explain.

"What? Its not like the chores are hard! Lots of children get excited when they are picked. Most of the time they do it in groups, they are afraid that evil spirits will take the child if he or she goes alone. They are legends that lots of unaware creatures and beings live anywhere, and they say that the relater woman, oh what was her name…" She thought for a while. She mumbled some clues that didn't help her like, "With the weird cat," or "And the unchanging personality," and finally Ruby spoke for her.

"Dentishi, her name is Dentishi." Terina muttered a small "Thanks," and went on.

"Yep, Dentishi. People say that she comes from an ancient gypsy family that lived here long ago," I widened my eyes. I had always been into myths. I always wanted to know if they were true.

"I love myths! I love trying to tell if they are true or not," She had exclaimed. They were at school, and they could talk no more.

"Remember, don't remember the Jakatas assignment. I know we are not from India, but we are starting to study it. It is due next Thursday," The bell rang, and most of the children put they're hands over they're ears. The teacher was used to it, so she simply said, "You may be dismissed." Ruby had made some more friends. The boy I sat next to, Nertac, had tried to explain stuff, and became her friend. I made friends with some of Terina's friends. The only terrible thing that possibly went wrong that day.

One of the girls that had been talking to Denisha. She welcomed me with a smile, and told me lunch was in the café. So I walked a half mile just to find an empty room. Then Denisha told Miss. Ytora that I was running away. She told her I ran to the café for lunch, and would be on my merry way. She called my mom, than the café. Right when I was there.

I had been punished by having to do 3 extra pages of homework, and get a slip of paper signed by my mom, telling her what I had done. Despite the fact she already knows. I felt so embarrassed. I didn't even have time to eat my lunch. When I got home, I ate my lunch, starving. Mom was furious. She made me right down **I will not skip school again. **100 times. It was so unfair.

CHAPTER 2

After I was done with homework, I went to my computer to e-mail some of my friends. I realized I had a whole list full. I read them all carefully.

_Hey Ruby,_

_You should e-mail me back right away. Tell me everything about the Amazon place you are in!_

_-Linda_

_Ya, me too!_

_-Heidi_

_Ruby, you didn't right back for days, is something wrong? _

_-Linda_

_Hey guys and Ruby, what are we talking about?_

_-Alisha_

_We are talking about how Ruby isn't e-mailing! Ruby, if you see this, please e-mail!_

_-Linda_

_Ok, I must admit I am getting worried. Hurry up and write!_

_-Heidi_

I loved it when they made funny conversations! But I knew they were worried, so I did the best thing possible.

_Guys, I am fine. I was just busy. I had school, and everything else. School is fun, and there re rumors bout magical people living around the village. _

_-Ruby_

I typed, knowing that my friends would be worried sick for a long time. Suddenly there was a reply. I bet they suddenly saw that I replied.

_Wut type o rumors?_

_-Heidi_

I quickly typed in the rumor about the gypsy relater. Than I quickly wrote.

_It is getting late. I am going to bed. Don't type unless it is daytime for me. _

_-Ruby_

I closed my computer, and changed into my pinky pajamas. I slipped under the sheets with the T.V. on. It was easier for me to go to sleep when I hear voices. So when it was late at night, mom would turn it of. Or I would wake up in the morning with it on. Tomorrow would be horrid, and yet fantastic. I knew that Denisha had more than one trick up her sleeve, and I would be in the next group to do chores.

I woke up to a rooster on a nearby farm. I got dressed and did the same as always. At the café I asked, "Hey Terina, would you like to come to my place?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," she answered. I nodded my head again. Later we walked to school, and did the same as usual. I thought there was a path forming, under my energized feet. Not like I needed one, it was just forming because I was walking places so often.

"You are dismissed," Miss Ytora seemed to mutter out. We all scrambled, even starting to talk. I ran over to Terina's desk, grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward my house.

"What's the rush?" She asked.

"What rush?" I asked in unison.

"You are rushing!" She shouted. I stopped. I realize I _was_ rushing, but so much that I didn't know it. That was how I'd been lately, pushing myself. Pushing myself _too much._ I started walking to my house again. Trying not to rush.

"This is your house?!" She shouted when we got there.

"Uh-huh." She looked shocked when she opened the doors to find this gigantic ancient house. I took her up to my room, which looked regular.

She pointed at the multi colored chest.

"What's in there?" She asked. I trailed her gaze.

"I never checked," I told her. Only then did I notice the writing.

"Property of Yula Yenta," I said out loud. I opened the chest to find some sort of ancient bottle. There was a note saying, "To Cestro" I opened the bottle to see what it was. I took a quick sniff. My face wrinkled up.

"What? What is it?" She asked. "Blood." Was my only response. I also found a journal, an ancient brush, and some sort of wand. I closed it.

"So, are you gonna like sell them?" Terina asked. I shook my head. "No, I am going to keep it safe in this chest." She nodded in understanding. I gave her a tour through the house. I save the Store Room for last. When we finally got there, IK pushed the counter aside, and opened the door.

"This place is like freaky weird," She commented. I lead her to the hallway with the three rooms. I opened the door to the couples room, just to be curious.

"Why do we have to stay so long? I know what it looks like, come on!" She tried to pull me away. But I wouldn't move, not even a tiny inch. Her sweat dropped down to her eye lids, and she finally asked me, "Ok, so why are we here?" I got closer to the big painting on the wall.

"Yula Yenta, and Cestro. I know they are different. I know they could've been the couple." I inched closer to the painting. It was of a beautiful woman. She had wings, and elf ears. It was a portrait of a fairy. I looked at the small writing at the bottom.

_Yula and Cestro Helati_

"I knew it." I opened the door just to go to the Physic Room. I peered into the crystal ball just to see smoky grayness. I moved on to the garden. There wasn't an animal there. We recorded the types of plants there were on notepads. After we've spent an hour there, an eerie shrieking growl frightened us.

There was a black cat, big in everyway. It had red eyes, and male features. It's teeth were bared.

"Run!" Terina shouted. We both ran towards the door. Just in time, we shut the door. For an eerie silence, which scared us more. She opened the door to see the cat waiting for the door to open. She shut it almost immediately.

"So…" She stood there writing in her journal. "Freaky," she added.

"Yeah… f-freaky…" I agreed. We started walking back. We closed all the doors as if nothing had happened. We didn't have homework that night. But it was time for Terina to get home.

CHAPTER THREE

"Bye, Ruby!" She yelled. I waved back. As soon her shiny black hair was even out of sight, I went over to my Ivy colored room. I went straight to my computer. There were some e-mails, and I wrote some back. Than I searched the internet. I typed in . Once I got to the search bar, I looked up SEARCH FOR ANYONE. I found a website that said, "FIND ANYONE FROM ANYWHERE AT ANYTIME!" I looked up Yula Yenta and Cestro Helati. I gasped after I read they're descriptions.

_**Yula and Cestro Helati**_

_**Yula Yenta**_

_**Yula Yenta was a young woman of 19 when she met the man Cestro Helati. People say he is a wizard, or a gypsy. No one knows. But Yula made her decision to marry Cestro. After Yula had died of old age, and Cestro had only aged 15 years, he decided to kill himself, because he felt he couldn't live without Yula. As he committed suicide, many people remember him, but not much I must say. They had a child, named Seritya, who kept the last name yenta. She married a man named Gorgil, who decided to keep the name as well. They had three children. Maria, who was born in America, Todd, Maria's twin, and Julia. Todd was married first to Heather Greens. And had two children. Ruby and Julianne yenta. Maria had married George torn. She has no children, yet. Julia was never married, and adopted a child, and named him Davie. Thus concludes the story of the family so far.**_

I wasn't able to take in that I was on the internet. Or that Yula was related to me. Well, she had to be related to me, somehow. My father and Mother had been on the internet too, so was Aunt Maria, Uncle George, and Aunt Julia. So was cousin Davie!

_Calm down, Ruby, get a hold of yourself! _I told myself. But Cestro was something else, non human. And maybe I was, too. Or maybe they never carried on the immortality. I looked at the clock and realized it was past my curphew. I realized I was tired, and got into bed. Unaware of my school clothes still on.

CHAPTER FOUR

I was in the Amazon woods, frightened. There was a man, that looked like a picture I saw on the internet. I don't remember where. There was a girl, also looking like one on the internet. The woman was old, and the man only looked about 47 years old. The woman was lying on the ground, dead. "No," he whispered. Then they blurred out of my mind as I hear Julianne screaming.

"Do you want to be late for school? Come on! Ruby, wake up!" Julianne shouted. Right in my ear at least. My ear drum felt weak, like it could fall off. I opened my eyes quickly.

"Julianne, what time is it?" I asked. Then she shouted in my ears, "It is almost time for school!" This knocked me on the floor. Now I was irritated that the bed was Chinese. I got dressed at all costs, took an apple and my lunch, and ran to school. I ran past the trees and plants and huts. Finally I reached the school doors. I opened the doors, to find all the classmates staring at me in shock.

"Ruby, you are late. Please put a cube in the box," Miss Ytora told me. A cube was a cub sized piece of paper. If you were late or absent, you would have to put your name on the cube, and put it in the box. I put my name on the small piece of paper and reached for the box. Before I knew anything, the room had gone black. I fell incautious. All I could hear was silent voices, drumming over in my head.

"_Ruby! Ruby, are you ok?" _

"_Fresno, take Ruby to the nurses center._" I thought of Fresno. He was from Peru, and Fresno was a common name in Peru before California's city was named.

"_Ay-yaw, ma'am."_

"_Is she alright?" _Terina asked, panicked. Then I couldn't hear much. I could only think of the icy cold stinging pain in my chest. It felt heavy, and weary. Finally, cautiousness slowly crept back to me.

"Ay! She is awake!" The nurse called.

"What happened? Where am I?" I hadn't known what the Nurse's Center looked like. I hadn't been here before.

"You have a temperature of 101.5. You fell incautious, well, I really don't know why. And this is the Nurse's Center. I am Nurse Mijan," Nurse Mijan explained. She was a tall woman with reddish hair. Her eyes were green.

"What's the damage? Besides the temperature," I asked.

"We called you're mother immediately. She is coming to take you home soon." I nodded. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. She gave me permission, so I stumbled dizzily into the tiny icky room. I looked into the mirror. My eyes were blood-shot. It looked like I hadn't gotten enough sleep last night, but I had. So where is my problem going? Exactly no where. My skin looked paler than ever. I had irritated red marks all over my face. My nose was red, and there were purple circles under my eyes. I looked dehydrated. When I walked back, I stopped at the drinking fountain. I drank water for 2 minutes strait. The raspy red marks disappeared, as I looked into some reflecting glass on my way back.

"Ruby, I need you to lay down while I get you some medicine and water," My mom told me, leaving me in my room. I took the remote and switched on the T.V. and lied down. I was watching a reality show when my mom came back with a handful of items.

"Here is your wet towel," She handed me a wet towel, "Your medicine," she put a small cup of colored liquid on my nightstand, "Water, and mister." She turned the mister on, and I took my medicine, which tasted horrible. I washed down as much as I could with the water. I placed the towel over my head, and I watched T.V.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked me. I shook my head. She walked away to go back to her job. I waited silently to hear her footsteps in the hall. It took a while, then I heard them. The door opened and closed. I went to the store room. I shoved the counter aside, and went into the garden.

I could hear something growl behind me. My first thought was to _run! _I stopped. I wanted to know if this creature was really dangerous. I was glad no one was around, it would look silly if people saw me talking to a strange cat. I had gotten into school so much on what animals were here, and this cat didn't show up. I looked at the cat, it was hesitant. The cat was waiting for me to run. I opened my mouth, and choked silently. Then finally the words came out.

"H-hello, w-w-what do you w-want?" I sputtered. It relaxed to my utter surprise.

"And you, madam, what do you want with me?" It said. It took a moment to let out a terrifying squeal of surprise. I was shocked in every way, and I didn't make it up. The voice was boy-like. A slow cat purr was added to every word.

"I am sorry, did I shock you?" I couldn't find my mouth to answer.

"Can you… actually… hear me?" It asked again. I tried to mutter a word.

"Um… not if you didn't… want me too…" I choked again. I looked at the ground.

Why was this creature talking to me? Was it an evil spirit, or a friend? The questions swirled around me, making me dizzy.

"Please, if you find me shocking, you may leave, if you want," Its purr sounded like it could trail on forever. I decided to listen to this beast and run. I closed the door behind me, and ran too my room. I didn't know how long my feet could carry me, or how long until I would faint. I knew I would slip or trip on something, but it never came to me. I was able to keep running until I found my bed. I watched T.V. until I fell asleep.

"Ruby? Ruby, wake up!" I opened my eyes easily to find Dentishi shaking my arms.

"What, what? What time is it? Why are you here? What would possibly-

"Ruby, snap out of it!" I stopped talking at once. I saw the moon in the sky. Oh goody, it was night time.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Dentishi shouted.

"Uh… I was taken home from the nurses office, and I fell asleep," I told her. Her voice was still tense.

"No! After that!" She screamed at me.

"Then you woke me up from a weird dream." She shook her head and said, "What was in the dream?" That caught me. Was this a prank? Why would she come to me at night, just to see what my dream was?

"Well, I imagined that I was in the garden, and I spoke to a creature. It spoke back, and I got freaked out. I ran back to my room. Then you woke me up," I explained. She shook her head more.

"No, Ruby. That wasn't a dream," She spoke.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was! They aren't such things as talking animals," I proved. She kept shaking her head.

"There are some things only an eye can see, but can't hear. And some eyes can hear the unspeakable." Now I really was confused. It _wasn't _a dream?

"Prove it!" I shouted. "Go ask the Cat herself. _Her? _I thought it was a _him! _This is also a dream. She closed her eyes tightly.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" I didn't answer.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"I am going to wake up. So this stupid dream can end, and there won't be such things as talking cats and Gypsies." I guess that took her by surprise. She was silent for a while. I opened my eyes, expecting there to be an empty room. Sadly, she was still there.

"Do I have to drag you, Ruby?" She asked. I nodded. She pulled my wrists up and pulled me. I yelped in pain.

"Ok, ok! I'll do it! I'll do it!" I stood up, rubbing my eyes. Dentishi lead me to the garden. She opened the door and shoved me in. I expected her to close the door, but she came in, too. I turned toward her. "Do you have to shove me?" Suddenly I heard the loud pads of the cat paws I turned to face her, or him. It looked like a boy, it sounded like a boy, but Dentishi had called it a girl.

"Are you a talking cat?" I demanded. She took a step closer.

"Yes, are you a sleepy human?" Why did it always answer questions with weird talk?

"Are you a boy?" It was weird calling such a male figure a she.

"No, are you a girl?" I looked back at Dentishi. She was smiling in delight. Then I looked at the cat again.

"Why do you talk to me, cat?" It hesitated. I always thought that when people in stories just stopped by and told them something that would give anyone a clue, it sounded off. This would sound off, as it always does.

"Because you are my owner," She told me.

"What is your name?" This time it didn't hesitate. "My name is Lydiah. Are you not scared? Last day you didn't look well," I muttered, "Not my fault…" under my breath. Lydiah sighed.

"As you guessed, Lydiah, Ruby was not well, and took your talking wrong," Dentishi told the cat.

"Ah, I understand," She said. They whispered a few things that I couldn't hear, but I could hear the name "Amazon Coven, Zaphrina, Senna, Kachiri," I had no clue what it meant, but I knew I was about to find out. The Cat turned to look at me.

"Ah, Ruby. Won't you come with me to Zaphrina's house?"

LINE ENDER

Special thanks to: No one, yet. But if you review that will all change!

Question of the day: Nothing yet! If you review it that will change!

My Bio

My name is Momomonkey. I am not telling you my real name, and yes, I really am bellspirits sister. I am easily addicted. Especially by Twilight. I love all types of music, anime, series, manga, ect. So if you tell me about something, and I get addicted, it will be all your fault! (Please tell me about something, I don't have enough patience for Midnight Sun and the Twilight movie and the 6th book of Harry Potter! I need something to pre occupy me with!)

Be free to do anything you want. You can visit my sisters page, review, even flame! Anything makes me happy! Also, I learned this trick to show some girls I read their fanfic!

**() ()**

**('.')**

**(")(") It doesn't look perfect becuase of the lines, but look! Its a bunny!**

What team am I on, Edwards or Jacob's? Well here is my Answer: I am on Team I love 'em both! What? I majorly love them so much I can't chose! Anyhow, if a vampire or werewolf or anything else special, bite me so I can become a vampire or werewolf! I promise I will be good, just wait a few more years if you are a vampire. I am only a child, and if you bit me, that would be breaking the rules. And I would love to become a werewolf, then I can sniff out everything I lose! What? I am a major Clutz and lose everything!

Last but not least, reviews. If you think I need to add some stuff to my bio, review or personaly send it to me.


	2. A Fairy?

**Momomonkey**

**This is when Zaphrina and her coven come in. If you have any questions, please review. I am having a new story soon called Cirque de Alien and Twilight PS Camp Rock will show up. It is a Doctor who/ Twilight/ Camp Rock enjoy!**

Yesterday Lydiah had told her to go to Zaphrina's Coven. I heard that coven means a group of different people. I also heard that there are only three girls in the coven. Zaphrina, Senna, and Kachiri, they lived with one vampire that wasn't part of the coven. His name was Nehule. Now, I was in the carriage with Dentishi. I was devouring the jungle. I saw a whole bunch of different plants, animals, ect. Soon I saw that there was a large hut next to the small path. It had taken about 30 minutes, but watching the scenery was good enough. The carriage was pulled to a stop.

"This is Zaphrina's home. Now don't stare, that bugs her," Dentishi warned. I shrugged. Whatever. No big deal. We walked over to the small home. As we came inside, there was a woman cleaning around. She was young, maybe about 18 or 19. She was as pale as a brazilin could be. Which was a light olive tone. Her eyes were bright red, almost orange. This was strange, but she was very stunning. Her body was perfection, curves in the right places. Her lips were dangerously full. Her nose ended in a nice and small point. Her hair was light black, almost gray. It was up in a high pony-tail, naturally curly. She wore a locket on her neck. She wore natural brazilin clothes. They were like Indian clothes, but different.

"Welcome! You must be Dentishi and Ruby. I am Senna," She introduced, her voice was silky, and like chiming bells. Dentishi nodded. Senna held up a finger as to say, 'Just a second.' She turned towards the stairs. It was only a two story house, but the ceiling was a bit low.

"Hey! Zaphrina, Kachiri! Ruby and Dentishi are here!" Senna shouted. Obviously she was a bit irritated.

"Just a second!" A almost fairy voice called. Than I heard some shouting, and tugging and dragging. After a while, two woman appeared through the hallway. They looked the same as Senna, stunning and all. Zaphrina had long, straight black hair in a low pony-tail. Kachiri had short dark hair. Kachiri looked sweet, and Zaphrina looked serious. I could tell almost instantly that Kachiri wasn't a fan of talking. She only spoke when she needed to. Zaphrina's voice, despite the way she looked, was sweet. In fact, I felt a little more comfort around Zaphrina.

They were in Zaphrina's room and we had to talk.

"So why'd they bring me here?" I asked. She turned to look at me with her orangish eyes.

"Oh, yeah, we need to talk about that. You see, you come from a family of abnormal people. You great, great grandfather was a gypsy man. But he didn't pass that along. Do you know what did?" I shook my head.

"His wife was Yula Yenta. She was a fairy. And for some reason, only some people in that family become fairies," For some reason, I was taking this reasonably. Usually other people would be panicking by now.

"The people in your family that are fairies are and were, Yula of course, Maria, Julianne and you." I was slightly stunned at that part, but not enough. She started laughing, and I already knew why. I should be running away by now. But when I heard the story it felt like I knew I was supposed to hear it. But I only had one question bubbling in my mind.

"Why are you the one to tell me, oops! I mean your coven. Why them?" Zaphrina wasn't shocked by the question. Like she was expecting to answer it.

"Yes, I knew this would come up. Usually I would make up a fib, but trusting you aren't normally human, I can tell you," she started, "You see, when I was very young, like maybe 16, my sister had been given love by a demon. That's were Nahuel comes in. My sister was only human, so she ran away so her child would be safe. When she became dangerously close to letting the child out of her womb, she fed on animal blood. When the child came out, she died. I found the child to take care of it. It was half vampire. It was only new, and didn't know any better, so it bit me, and fell asleep next to me. When I woke up, I was like this. I named it Nahuel after a wildcat. He grew quickly, he stopped aging at 36. Since he was part human, he grew rapidly, because the vampire wanted to stop, so it climbed up to adult and stopped. Whenever us vampires see someone dying, we save them by biting them and spreading the venom. And, right now Nahuel is coming back to the hut. Before dinner, well, your dinner anyway, I must tell you this. Us vampires sometimes have special abilities. But for fairies, well that is a whole different story. You start off with only one element. Fairies can only control one element. And all fairies have magic. I will help you train with your first powers. The more you grow in powers, the more magic you get. And also, like Dentishi said, not everyone is only human. It could be anyone that is not what they seem to be. It could be a best friend," She finished her long explanation. But the last words lingered in my mind. I knew she could've carefully thought of her words, and the choices made me shiver.

Not everyone is human, it could be anyone that is not what they seem to be, it could be a best friend.

The image of Terina popped up in my mind. She seemed human. At least she seemed. It was quite weird when she didn't freak out completely when the cat was still unnoticing and chased Terina and me. She just forgot about it like it was nothing.

"Ay! Dinner is ready for the Humans! Ouch! What was that for? Oh, oops," I heard Senna yell. I giggled at the thought of Kachiri punching her, or pushing her. It wasn't like Kachiri, at least it wasn't like her personality. Zaphrina was already gone. Must be a vampire thing. When I came down, Senna opened her mouth to say something of explanation. I stopped her with my hand.

"It's ok, I already know," I told her. She sighed. There was a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of me. I took the spoon and already started eating it. It was pretty good, for bloodsucking, sleepless vampires that don't eat. After dinner, Zaphrina and Kachiri took Julianne and me to a clearing in the overgrown jungle.

"So why did I come to a clearing?" I asked them absentmindedly. Kachiri rolled her eyes while Zaphrina told us, "Well, why not? It's the best practicing grounds since battle arenas!" Zaphrina exclaimed. Julianne was told by Senna about the fairy thing. She still isn't in shock.

"Who's going first?" She asked, "Anyone? How about you, Ruby! First, just think about becoming a fairy. Close your eyes and all." I was nervous, all though I shouldn't be. I closed my eyes and thought about what a fairy was. I thought about the picture of the fairy on the wall. Her hair was almost transparent. Like a silver transparent gleam. I thought about the mini butterfly wings, with a weird design on it. I opened my eyes, and everyone was staring at me.

"What?" They didn't answer. Zaphrina handed me a mirror. As I handed it up to my face, I almost fell in shock at my reflection. My hair turned blue. An aqua like color. My ears were pointed. I had wings that were butterfly sized, but smaller. They were blue with moons on them. There were stars around the moon. I was wearing a clear strapped dress. It was indigo, and had a blue circle on the chest. My shoes turned into knee socks, no shoes. They were indigo, as usual. My eyes were navy blue, but my face remained mainly unchanged. I would have fell down, fainted or so. I could feel my wings, which freaked me out a bit. I flapped them a bit, then I lifted myself of the ground. I felt a bid nauseous. I gave the mirror back to Zaphrina. She turned back around to look at Julianne, who wasn't paying attention. When she finally noticed, she said, "What?" I flew wobbly behind her, almost upside down, and pushed her to the place I was standing.

"This will freak me out, and you know that!" Julianne shouted angrily. Zaphrina just teased. "You know you'll have to do it sometime, or else you will get terribly sick,"

"Fine!" She closed her eyes. A few moments later, a shimmer of light ran down her body, changing her image. Her hair turned from a dirty blond, to a reddish-brown. Her hair also turned curly and short. Her eyes went orange. Her ears grew and pointed. Her clothes grew into a puffy red, orange and white dress. Finally, her shoes turned into tights that have little suns on it. All her clothes were either red, orange, white, or yellow. She looked at herself in the mirror, and almost did fall down. Her wings were small and spiky, orange and red. It had flame designs on it. She practically had the same reaction as I did. I could see her shiver. She used her wings to fly to maybe about 3 feet off the ground, wobbly.

"Julianne is a day fairy. She is the Sun Fairy. She controls the brightness of the day. You are the full moon fairy. You control the heat and light. The better you are at controlling your powers, the better your powers are. That's why we needed you to practice. I read in a book that your first powers are heating, and darkening. Um, I'll train you first," She decided. She took me to the clearing space, and moved my body in a position. She curled my hand next to the side of my dress.

"Ok, now focus on the light sucking in, so the darkness will show itself, go on, try it!" She urged. I didn't know how, but I could almost see the light suck into my hand. I didn't notice that I was holding a blue misty ball until I saw the light run into the ball. The ball glowed, than I shoved it back out.

"Good, but it's not the best one you could do. You can work on it more. Now do this," She Pushed my hand in front of my face, than she let go, and backed away.

"Now, this one is the heating process, and I am going to be smart and back away, to much heat can burn me up, and literally destroy me," She explained, "So now, you must suck in as much cold as you can. Your power is peculiar, because you must learn to control one to do the other. Now try it," She was already maybe a few yards away, with Kachiri by her side. Julianne was the only one still in the place were they used to be standing.

I felt as if my hand was sucking in the cold, and the crystal ball that was once in my hand was floating above it. The aqua blue was turning a deep, cold indigo. Soon my hand was burning, and I exhaled with my hand, letting the cold go back out. I saw the grass underneath me, and it was dead brown. Zaphrina came up, and put my hand back down. I hadn't even remembered how to feel it. I had some burns on my hand, but it didn't hurt. Kachiri pulled me back, and pushed Julianne to the center. It was weird hearing her talk to smoothly, and long.

"Julianne, you are supposed to make the day lighter or darker. Yours is peculiar, because you control the light of the day with emotion control. That is why we signed you up for daily yoga classes!"

"Say what? Yoga classes? Daily!?" I could easily tell she was frustrated.

"Now, now, yoga isn't that horrible!" With that, practice continued on.

Soon I could fly more in control, and I could control some temperatures around me. They also told us that things around us get affected almost automatically when we were fairies, so the vampires distanced away from me as much as they could when I was close to angry. Then we learned how to deform.

"It's as easy as pie, dirty tasteless pie!" Zaphrina shouted, "Just focus on becoming human once more! Is that so hard?" That part was easy, don't want to freak out mom, or Terina. We started the walk to the giant hut. I thought of who might not be surprised. I caught myself in a moment were all I was thinking about was, "What is Terina?" She seemed absolutely normal in every way. Maybe she was just a human that had high expectations. They could walk through the most dark, abnormal haunted house I could ever know, and she wouldn't run away. Her dark brown hair standing still with her light brown toned skin. Her brown eyes were every-day looking. As soon as I knew I was thinking of what she was. I focused on were I was going, and found myself lost. The ivy green oval shaped leaves of mysterious looking plants, reaching out to grab something. They spit and grabbed, tripping me over. I could feel the dark earth absorbing into my skin, staining my face. A lot of dirty black mud stuck in my hair. I got up, and sighed. That's another trip to the river.

"Hello? Anyone? Julianne! Where are you guys?" I saw a path, but it wasn't the one that I had taken. I started walking toward it.

"Stop," a voice said. I turned around to find nothing.

"Don't try to find me, I can control what you do, so stop and listen to me!" It shouted, "Just turn left, and go that direction until you find the path you were once on." I followed instructions. It felt weird, and yet normal. This voice was slightly familiar.

I widened my eyes, yes, I had heard the voice, but I didn't know who said it. I walked towards the left. As soon as I found the trail, I decided to transform. It would be much easier to get there as a fairy. I focused on what I first saw in the mirror. I felt the shimmer run through my body. I could once again feel my wings. I lifted myself up, and started on.

CHAPTER FIVE

Five minutes after I flyed on, I could feel some presence. It felt like someone was watching me. I went faster, then I couldn't stand it any longer. I looked right and left. Then I looked up. Then I found myself foolishly spin around. I spun around twice as fast, and found myself face to face with a fairy with spiky light brown hair. It was a little above her shoulders. She had a light blue-purple shirt on. Below the shirt, there was a purple skirt that went to her knees. She had purple eyes, and purple wings with stars on it. She had white stars in her hair, and purple ballet-tops.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Huh?" Was all I could say.

"Are you a fairy?" She said, flying around me.

"What?" Then she stopped. She looked up and down, then she lifted her foot and pointed at me,

"It's like looking in an over exaggerated mirror!" Finally I caught her shoulders.

"Who are you!" I almost shouted.

"Of course, I need to know your name first, duh!" She answered. I groaned, "Listen, my name is Ruby, what is yours!" I shouted. Finally, I got her to answer. Her voice was pixie like. She was tall, but I was flying over her.

"I am Alice! Oh, look at the time! Tah-tah now darlings!" She flew away. She must've been in a hurry if she only had time to tell me her name. I rolled my eyes and walked to the Amazon Hut. Once I came through the doors, no one was surprised. Julianne and Zaphrina seemed to be talking about something. I huddled in with them.

"So we are going to take you guys to an underground fairy hide out. You might meet some more fairies, just don't get in a fight, can you do that for me?" I nodded.

We were taken to a pile of leaves.

"It's under here, isn't it?" Julianne asked. "Yup," Kachiri said sheepishly. She lifted the leaves, and said, "Down you go!" We both jumped in as fairies. There was a hallway that only had one door. I opened it only to find…

"Alice?" I asked. There was another fairy there. She had wavy brown hair, and olive toned skin. Her wings were shaped like crescent moons, they had stars on them and a crescent moon on each one. She had whitish eyes. She wore a black and white peasant dress with white boots.

"Oh, hello! You are Ruby, right? This is Ter-

"Trina. Nice to meet you, Ruby. I have a friend named Ruby! Isn't that nice?" I nodded.

"So, did you know that fairies have enemies? When ever an enemy tries to hurt Queen Spring, we get to fight them. But sometimes Queen Spring does it herself." I raised my eyebrows.

"Queen Spring?" I asked, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Yes! But Spring is only one of the Seasons. You see, there are four seasons as you know it, and Queen Spring is only the danger magnet. Because all the ice demons are mad at her because Spring interrupts Winter, but they hate Queen Winter also because she keeps Winter good. But they hate Spring the most. She stops winter, their favorite time of the year, besides the part where it is good. Queen Autumn is the most spirited. She loves dressing up. She is very thankful, and her favorite part of her job is Halloween. She doesn't make it dangerous, just to tell you. Queen Summer is very earth-like and peaceful. She loves her job. She gives joy to the fathers in the world. She likes to plant flowers in bare gardens. But all of these are also very active. For example, they are very powerful, and can protect anything. Queen Spring's power is love, Queen Winter's power is weather. Queen Autumn's power is emotions. Finally, Queen Summer's power is the Earth. She can make plants grow, but she can also control the earth around her, like rock and soil, ect." Trina explained. As Julianne and I learned more and more, they more I got suspicious of Trina.

Her voice was familiar too.

_"Ruby! Ruby, are you ok?"_

_"Is she alright?"_ Terina asked in a panic. Terina, Terina!

Now I know what Terina is! She also is a fairy!

"Terina!" I shouted. Terina looked at me in shock. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me, Terina?" I asked.

"Huh? You two know each other?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Ruby is from school," She said to Alice, than she talked to me, "Listen, I didn't want to tell you because then I'd think you wouldn't be my friend anymore! But it's ok now, right?"

"I guess so," I nodded my head. She smiled, than we had to go home, as we all retransformed, Alice was someone I didn't really know yet. Today was a big surprise, and I knew I'd have to come back to practice tomorrow, and the next day, and on and on and on.

**You can do anything! I don't care! You can even flame! Reviewing is free! Just do anything that telss me that you know that I exist!**

** () ()**

(")(") BUNNY RABIT! USAGI IN JAPANESE! IM TOO COOL FOR YOU!


End file.
